


Out of Sight

by Aymar_Lounox7



Category: Burstale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Burstale - Freeform, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aymar_Lounox7/pseuds/Aymar_Lounox7
Summary: The story of the first fallen child, a damaged soul lost in the haze of fate, seeking guidance, seeking light, seeking sight.





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as the prologue of BURSTALE an Undertale Alternative Universe comic published on Tumblr, written by me and drawn by Kakeru Hijiri.  
This can also be read as a standalone story, I would personally invite you to read BURSTALE it might interests you, you can find the comic's INDEX here:  
https://aymar-lounox.tumblr.com/post/155894463569/index-of-the-burstale-au

-Falling. 

-At a great speed, Into the enormous deep crater was the child falling, and time has stopped, as seconds felt like minutes, and the minutes extended endlessly…  
The closer they were getting to the ground the slower time went by. Deep inside, all what the demon child wished for, was for it to end quickly and painlessly; death, really scared them of course, but living terrified them beyond imagination.  
As they felt that the ground was getting closer and closer, their heart went on racing, and in their last instants they betrayed they own will  
“I don’t want to die.”-

 THUD.

After such a great fall, the child thought about how they are finally dead… Yet… those thoughts…?

The child rose their heavy, dizzy head from the ground…

They took a brief moment of realization, “I’m…still alive…” they quietly said. 

The kid sat there idly, processing what happened…

A light breeze caressed the child’s hair, and the faint sound of leaves softly rubbing on each other, gave such a strange calming atmosphere- but all was ruined because of THAT voice… that constant wicked voice, that urged them to end their horrific existence…

But this time, and only this time, they simply sat there… ignoring it… not moving, as time passed by…

That silence was suddenly broke, a new sound! Footsteps? and with it came a new voice… 

((They are coming…)) thought the child expecting the worse… 

“A-are you alright?” -asked the strange soft voice

It was a soft, confused child voice, another kid? But it still worried the fallen child, wanting to ease their anxiety, they replied with a frail voice “w-who are you?” 

“Ahh- sorry… I’m Asriel! Asriel Dreemurr; I-I just saw a shadow when I was passing by… did you fall from the Sun gap? are you hurt?”

-approaching the fallen, Asriel was shocked at their state, all covered in blood with various cuts and wounds all over they small, frail, skinny body. 

The fallen child, wondered, what this person is even apologizing for- but they quickly shook their head in approval; they knew nothing of that “Sun gap” the other kid was talking about, but what they knew for sure, was that they were definitely hurt; and, even not feeling the pain for now; they knew something was wrong, since their body wasn’t responding anymore… 

“it- it will be alright!! would you come with me? my mom can certainly heal you!!” Asriel replied with clear concern and panic in his voice.

Without waiting for an answer, Asriel, went and helped the child carefully stand up…  
He noticed how long was the kid’s brown hair; covering even their eyes, and he wondered how could they even see in front of them…  
His curiosity piqued; he wanted to ask, but the time didn’t feel right…  
So, he just kept it for another time, He carefully looked forward for both them, avoiding any obstacle that might be too hard for the wounded child.

Dragging a leg behind, the child’s pain was slowly raising; they tried to focus on the sound of their own footsteps, distracting themselves from the sharp raising ache, oddly, It was hard for them to hear their savior's footsteps; as they were of a strange softness…

The silence starting to be rather heavy; Asriel wished to say something to break this awkward silence…

“Can I know your name…I mean if you want-”

“Chara… My name is… Chara” answered the child quickly

“Oh… um… a very cute name!”

The child, Chara, simply ignored his comment, not knowing how one should react to such, would a “thanks” have been appropriate? Maybe they should have said the same for them when they told their name, lost in their lil’ world of thoughts; the child continued walking ponderously, their arm around the shoulder of their walking mate.

Finally reaching “HOME” Asriel cried out “MOM!”

What sounded to be the mother of “Asriel” came slowly and said with a firm and yet warm voice “Asriel! my child! don’t scream like this-”

Worried, Asriel cut his mother’s soft scolding “Mom, can you help them?!” I think they fell from the Sun Gap”

-the mother hastened to check on the odd child, “it can’t be...it’s truly… a human…” she said in a quiet and yet startled voice…

“is there something wrong mom? Are they that badly injured?!” asked Asriel

“No, no, my child… please bring your friend to your room and be sure to not let anything touch their wounds! I’ll be back quickly!” 

“Okay!” -replied Asriel obediently, as he took Chara to his room and asked them to sit on his bed

The child sat down, and thought how weird the bed smelled, such a flourish scent, it was rather pleasant…

“Don’t worry! mom- her name is Toriel by the way! she is a really good healer-”

Chara reached with their one and only usable hand; and touched Asriel’s head… Asriel got flustered and yet remained quite; it wasn’t that bad he thought…

“your hair… is so fluffy… like a... fluffy dog!” exclaimed the usually quiet child with a pinch of excitement 

“Excuse you!! it’s not hair! it’s fur!! and I’m not a dog! I’m a terrible boss monster!” said the fluffy “boss monster” with much pride.

-Chara took their hand off rapidly, stared into the void for a few seconds, and jumped back in shock, to quickly fall from the bed…

“Sorry, I wasn’t mad or anything! I was only-” said Asriel panicked and worried that he might have hurt their guest

“DON’T GET NEAR ME!! PLEASE-” shouted Chara in a terrifying voice

“I- I’m not-” mumbled the proclaimed monster as they were at loss of words

“I DIDN’T DO IT! I SWEAR I WAS JUST THERE! IT WASN’T ME- I- ALWAYS DID WHAT MOTHER SAID!” – kept Chara repeating as they crawled to the corner of the room…  
Asriel confused, got scared, not knowing what to do, sprung out of the room running… 

—A few minutes before…

“Asgore! Asgore!” -Called Toriel in a worried voice.

“What’s going on Tori? I told you I will rearrange the gardening tools later-”

“A human fell here!!” 

Asgore dropped his watering can “Where are they?” -he asked in a strong voice

“Asriel brought them home… they probably fell from the Sun Gap…”

“a human! A human… soul! As a king- finally!” exclaimed the king as they quit the room in a hurry taking with them their dusted imposing golden trident

“Asgore- wait!!” called out Toriel 

The young monster suddenly bumped on them!

“D-Dad! C-Chara…I don’t know- what happened to them?! they started screaming and- and” -Said the Prince in a broken voice; their eyes full of tears…

“Chara?” asked the king.

“y-yes the child- I found in-”

Asgore imagined the worse “Those humans came back?! What for? to finish what they started?!” -The king fiercely pulled his trident in front of himself getting ready to annihilate the possible danger.

“ASGORE WAIT!!!!” -Yelled Toriel hoping to stop them

When the king got there, he found the child shrunken in the corner of the room, shivering in shock, mumbling incomprehensible words…

The king instantly calmed down at such sight, His gaze expressed such melancholy as if this sight pulled to the surface long forgotten bitter memories of his…

Asgore lowered his trident down and grabbed their head in guilt “What a shame…how could I be turning into them…”

The child raised their head at the new voice…

-THE KING KNOCKED the ground with his trident “Pardon me human child!! I the king promise to do you no harm!”

The child, like a mere animal cub, blenched. Scared and trembling, tried getting up to flee from the loud sound, Forgetting the severity of their own wounds…

“ASGORE! you are scaring the child!” as she hurried to calm them...

But the instant she touched them, the child begun mumbling again “S-sorry I- I did try… I’ m going-… just let me go-…I’ll never come back-…I will do it properly-… this time- I will- I swear-”

Toriel hugged the child “Hush lil’ one hush… no one told you to go…we are sorry…we scared you…”

After a brief silence; the child calmed down; and didn’t move in the arm of the MOMster…

The stress, suddenly gone, the child felt very sleepy, they closed their eyes, hearing a faint sobbing as they were losing consciousness; it was for sure Asriel; ((but why is he crying?)) thought the sleepy child. 

the child couldn’t put much more thoughts into it, as they quickly fell unconscious…


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallen child woke up, how will they react to the terrible monsters who welcomed them, terrorized them, and might even eat them?

Chara finally woke up after a rather long sleep, they were on a bed, and it wasn’t any kind of bed, it was very soft, and absurdly big, as no matter how far they tried to extend their arms and legs they couldn’t reach its end… 

((a King-sized bed for sure!))

“Oh… it doesn’t hurt anymore…” said Chara as all of her wounds disappeared like if they never existed.

They stretched their arms up, then downwards, and they hit something-

“Ouch!” -said Asriel who was still sleeping…

“Ah! Sorry, I didn’t see… you…” apologized Chara

“Ah- It’s alrighty! I’m the one who…” -the prince suddenly stopped

“It was Me who… wanted to stay here… you were like- having nightmares- I think? and I didn’t want to let you alone-… and-” anxious and embarrassed, Asriel found it hard to explain himself…

“It’s okay… um… thank-”

“Asriel wake up!! the breakfast is ready; make sure to bring our guest too! I prepared a pie!” -called Toriel from the kitchen interrupting the child’s thanks 

“I’m coming mom!” replied the Prince

“Do you feel okay Chara? Does it still hurt somewhere?”

Chara simply shook her head in a clear “no”

“Great!! Then let’s go, you’re going to love mom’s pie for sure!!!” – said the prince all excited as they held the child’s hand and dragged them to the kitchen

“Good morning dad! good morning mom!” 

“Good morning Asriel; Oh! And to you too young child, “Chara” was it right? how are you feeling?”

“Good, thanks…” they said quietly hiding behind the young prince

“Here comes my Cinnamon Butterscotch pie! the biggest part belongs to our guest of course!”

“Whoa! aren’t you lucky?!” said the king with such a goofy soft voice; nothing compared to what Chara heard the day before…

The little guest remained silent gazing into the table… 

“Are you perhaps allergic to cinnamon my child? I can cook you something else if you want”-

“No… I just…” -replied the quiet one.

They started moving their hand around the table, around the plat, looking for something… the fork, they found it, getting a grip of it; they quickly went and took a piece of the pie in front of them.

-Asriel was excited and impatient to see Chara’s reaction, the king was as curious but was calmly observing the guest from the corner of his eye.

“It’s… very soft…and sweet.” Said Chara 

“Hehe, your welcome~” Said Toriel all proud

-Despite enjoying the pie, Chara had something important to tell the monster family, they gathered all the courage they found, put their fork down on the table…

“Madame Monster…”

“You can call me Toriel my child…”

“…Okay…Madame Toriel…” 

-Toriel left a sight out, a little smile on her face

“Can I ask you something…”

“Well, Of course, my child!” 

“Are you going to eat me?”

“What- No, why would we do that?” -startled said Asgore

“Because I was a bad girl… I disobeyed to mother, and she always told me that bad kids have their eyes and hearts eaten by monsters…”

“I don’t want a pie…” their voice beginning to break

“And you can eat my heart if you want… but-”

-Asriel startled by the scary sayings of the child; dropped the piece of pie of his fork; his eyes quickly went full of tears again.

“Just, don’t take my eyes… they, are very special... even if they-… don’t look- …you can have my heart instead, I don’t mind…but leave me my eyes…”  
Suddenly pausing, after thinking for a moment. “... please?” 

The young girl, had such an awkward manner of speaking, confused, anxious, and difficultly trying to explain their mind, it was obvious that they never really socialized…

Toriel stood up and went up toward Chara’s chair, she knelt “Listen Chara… We are not going to hurt you… Nor, will we be taking your eyes or even your heart… so please, never say that again okay? you can stay with us as long as you wish, nothing will hurt you, you are safe here.”

“Tori is right! young one, you don’t have to fear anything, since I! THE KING of the Monster kind, assure you that we are going to protect you from anything! But you don’t have to worry, monsters are very kind, naïve even Haha!” -Said the King with a voice full of pride and confidence 

Chara remained silent, and in their silence, they experienced a moment of disbelief, the child reached for her eyes, touching them, feeling them, she smiled slightly… 

“Asriel would you take our little guest; see the stars in Waterfall? I’m sure it will help her feel better! even if I know that the ones on the surface are way more impressive! Hehe~” Asked Asgore his son

“Sure Dad! let’s go Chara!” answered Asriel vividly, weeping the tears from his eyes, as he took her by the hand 

-The kids gone, Toriel gave a worried look to the king…

Asriel on the road to waterfall, was thinking of ways to cheer up Chara

((The flowers! She will like them for sure- she- yeah Chara is a… She)) The prince stopped and stood still a moment

((Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!)) begun Asriel internally screaming covering his face with his ears, letting go of Chara’s hand.

Chara wondered why the fluffy monster was squeaking so loudly, and why did he let go of her hand. 

((Maybe my hand was too cold?)) she thought 

“You- you can walk on your own now right? Haha- I’m always dragging you around sorry” -He spoke quickly, embarrassed.

“Yeah, I can…” replied Chara following the sound of his quiet footsteps 

Asriel decided to take a shortcut to avoid going by HOTLAND, his new friend would probably find the extreme heat very unpleasant.

As they reached the intersection, Asriel turned to Chara “See from here it’s Hotland, but we are going that way to Waterfall!” as he pointed with his finger to some direction

“The road is a little rough at first so be careful not to fall, okay?” 

“Mhm…” nodded Chara

A few minutes after the prince warnings, he heard a loud thud, he turned quickly, to find Chara on the ground, He hastened to help her get up.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have let go of your hand! I didn’t even want to let go! I- You just got better and now because of me”- he spoke as if he was about to cry

“But Why are you crying?” Asked Chara the prince, curious. 

“I- I don’t know…” 

“My hands were cold?”

“Huh? No, it wasn’t why?”

“Then, why did you let go?”

“It’s… you are a girl… and…”

“And?” Asked Chara genuinely waiting for an answer 

“Uh… holding hands with a girl is… urgh… I can’t tell you!!” as he covered his face with his ears, while he made that weird squeaking sound once again.

“You are quite strange heh” said Chara

“I’m not”- said Asriel about to deny her last statement, but as he looked at her face, he saw a faint smile, an expression he had never seen from her.

“Yeah heh I might be…”

“I’m not as good as mom but” said Asriel as he put his hand on Chara’s forehead to heal the small wound of her fall “it should be enough”

Chara quickly put her hand on her savior's forehead

“Ergh… what are you doing?” asked Asriel shyly

“You are touching my forehead; why can’t I?”

“But… I’m healing you…”

“Well, so am I” said Chara

“Is- is that so…” replied Asriel

Done with the healing, Asriel helped her stand up.

“Well let’s go Chara, it’s not too far now, I’m sure you’ll love Waterfall’s stars!” said the small monster as he made sure to hold her hand tightly this time, bearing with his shyness, and thinking about, how this human had such an unexpected playful side.

“We arrived!” -Shouted the prince all excited

“Look up Chara!! look at all those stars!” 

Chara raised her head, their hair still covering their eyes “Y-yeh they are… really nice…”

“Wait, you can’t see with your hair! let me”- Asriel pushed her hair away from her eyes 

And even though the young girl tried pulling her head back, it was too late…

“Y-your eyes… they are white…?” the monster child surprised couldn’t help but to say so

“Yes…They are…”

“Is that… normal for humans?” asked Asriel not holding back his curiosity

“No…I don’t think it is…” replied Chara as she sat on the ground

“Um, does- does it hurt?” 

“No… not anymore...” affirmed Chara

“Why? I mean, If- if you want to talk about it… I’m just curious and-”

“Umm… mother told me to never speak of them… but she, never said so with a monster? will she be angry?” -Said the girl talking to herself.  
“So… hum?” Her mind made up, she waited for her companion’s questions

“Should I ask? - ah okay um… your eyes… can you see?”

“No, all I can see is a faint light… far, far away.” said the child as they extended their hand reaching for the void in front of them…  
“Sorry for lying about the stars… I didn’t want to…”

“It’s alright, I’m sorry I didn’t notice, you even fell because of me, don’t worry though! I’m a quick learner! I’ll be ten times! - no! a HUNDERED TIME more careful!”

“that’s a lot of carefulness!” exclaimed Chara slightly worried

“Oh, and were they always White?” 

“They- no, they were red before”

“Oh, like mine!!” 

“Really?” asked Chara curiously

“Yes! they must have been very beautiful!”

“No, they were not… in my village, it’s said that humans born with red eyes are demons, that they represent the embodiment of evil”

“Embodiment of evil?” asked Asriel

“It means the container and responsible of all the evil things in the world, and that evil must be punished for simply existing”

Asriel remained silent not knowing how to properly respond 

“And, I was that embodiment, I don’t remember well, but my sight was always blurry, and, my eyes were constantly burning.”  
“Whenever I tried opening them, they always started crying on their own, like if… they hated me…”  
“Each day mother poured that “medicine” on them, she said it will “fix them”, but it never did for a long time, it made them burn even more, I thought that not even mother’s medicine could erase the evil that they were…”  
“And so, mother was always, always angry, and so, I too was angry… at myself”  
“I was scarred that if the village found out about me, they would end up punishing mother too… that’s why I always remained at home, Mother said I couldn’t go outside, and if I ever broke that rule, monsters would come to take and eat my ugly eyes…”  
“T-that’s not true! We would never do something so horrible!!” Strongly mumbled Asriel denying such gruesome act  
“And one day, mother was very busy, so she asked me to take the medicine on my own, but I was a bad child, I didn’t want it to hurt, I tried taking the, I wanted to pour it in my eyes; but my hands were shaking and… the flacon slipped… and spilled all over the ground…”  
“It couldn’t have been a mistake… I’m sure I did it on purpose…I’m evil after all…”

“I don’t…” Interrupted Asriel her story

“Hum?” turned Chara to the faint voice of the young prince

“I don’t think you did it on purpose… if- if it hurt you… it was bad for sure!! …isn’t it?!”

“Maybe… I don’t know anymore…” said Chara confused, as she began questioning everything she knew.

“Then, how did you fall from the Sun gap?”

“Well, when mother came back… she was naturally so angry; she screamed, and she hit me”-

“She is the bad one- She is the demon not you!!” Cut off the prince angrily 

“No, no, no! you don’t understand! I deserved it… I wasted the precious medicine she made for me, and it didn’t even hurt that bad!” said the child in clear denial 

“…Even if you say so…” mumbled the young monster not yet convinced by the legitimacy of her mother’s doings 

“And when mother left, I tried opening my eyes, and for the first time they didn’t hurt anymore! Mother’s medicine worked for sure! I looked at my hands! my feet! and I saw my room! There were tons of different used toys too! but all I wanted to see were those eyes…”  
“I looked around the room, and I found a broken mirror, and there I saw them! Those evil eyes; they… they were, of a vivid red! And…”

Chara stopped talking and kept silent for a moment…

“and?” asked Asriel slightly tilting his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was easier and more fun to read as I re-wrote most of it, hope you enjoy and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in the 11th November 2018 and I wanted to post it for ages, but I had way too little confidence in my writing skills, even now after being the author and typesetter of a 2 years old web-comic, I still don't think greatly of said skills, I just learned to care less Haha, if you find any obvious mistakes notify me, i re-wrote big parts of this old story but it's core is still poor, the next parts are better written in my opinion.  
Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


End file.
